


Skin of the Night

by deathwailart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a moth she moves to the red light<br/>Her blood warms and boils there<br/>She skims the sweat like a new milk<br/>And pops the buttons off her wet blouse</p>
<p>-- Skin of the Night - M83</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin of the Night

She comes to him in the night. He doesn't know how she manages to sneak not only into the kingdom of Camelot but into the very castle itself and all the way up here to his little room above where Gaius works. But she does. He doesn't know the why of it either and he's asked – or has tried to, stuttering and stammering and terrified she'll kill him or reveal him – but she just smiles in return, the smiles varying in their sincerity from amused through bored through annoyed through venomous. Sometimes he wonders if she's really here with him at all or if it's her magic (or maybe Morgause's but that's too unsettling for him to dwell on for any length of time) that has her in his room, milk white with the guttering light of his candle casting shadows on her. She still dresses the way she always did even if it's impractical. There have been rumours, whispers, words that aren't to reach Uther's ears about Morgana, the King's bastard daughter, the one who runs with the Druids. Her and the woman witch knight Morgause, riding and tearing through the countryside.

Morgana smells of the earth when she comes to him. She smells of the Old Religion. Of fire and magic and damp earth and bark. Of arcane things.

The worst is that he can't tell anyone. Firstly he'd have to reveal himself and he'd be exiled or worse and that can't happen because he has to help Arthur fulfil his destiny. And it's not as if Arthur would ever believe him; Morgana is still the Lady Morgana if she is ever mentioned although references to her are few and far between. The Pendragons are mourning and healing, licking ugly wounds that will leave scars and twinges. Gwaine and Lancelot both know that something is wrong and they go about addressing this issue in different ways; Gwaine is nudges and winks and big wide eyes with dancing eyebrows as he asks Merlin her name whereas Lancelot takes him to one side in his earnest and serious manner and lays both hands on Merlin's shoulders as he says that he can always come to Lancelot. But he can't. Gaius and Arthur notice something is wrong too. Arthur tries to make light of it and Gaius just sighs but they look concerned when he walks around in an exhausted daze the mornings after her visits.

She is here again. In his doorway and drawing back the hood of her robe, her smile enigmatic. He wonders what she has done, what pain she has inflicted, if she is plotting the doom of Arthur and the Pendragons, wishing for what she believes to be her rightful place upon the throne of Camelot. She presses a long finger to her lips and she reminds Merlin of the village girls he fumbled with when he was gangly and awkward (well, relatively speaking, he's still awkward limbs and angles compared to most everyone else his age that he spends time with) or with the tavern girls or other servants Arthur sent his way. He still isn't sure if Arthur was poking fun at him or if he honestly thought he was being a good friend, trying to get him girls. Merlin knows what to do with them; he's not simple. It's more what to say, how to actually initiate.

There is none of that with Morgana.

She crosses the room with purposeful strides, fabric of her dress whispering across the floor as she plucks at laces and buttons and it is a puddle by his bedside and he still blushes, down his throat, across his cheeks, over his ears no matter how many times he sees her. She's so beautiful. Evil, but still so lovely and in his mind she's still Lady Morgana and he's just Arthur's manservant. He isn't embarrassed anymore but how just how hard he gets so quickly because she is straddling him, positioning him just so until she's satisfied, stroking his hair and down his cheek.

"You're really very beautiful Merlin," she murmurs, voice a throaty purr and she dips her head, lips brushing his as she speaks, hair brushing his chest where his nightshirt lies open. He fumbles for something to say but she shushes him. His words aren't important to her. He knows his part in this and he allows her to make a puppet of him as she raises herself up on her knees, hovering above his face and he's still hesitant, even though he knows what to do, even when he's done this to her so many times before.

The warm puff of his breath has her hand finding his hair and she glares down at him and her eyes are the same as his, gold and bright in the dark and he rests one hand on her back to brace her before he kisses gently, barely there. He flicks his tongue out and she lets out a shaky sigh. It's one of the only times he has power over her now. The power to make her tremble above and against him. If he wanted, he could kill her right here and right now. His magic is still stronger. But he doesn't. Instead he shifts and his other hand presses to her clit as his tongue moves between the folds of her cunt where she is hot and slick, salty sweet. His thumb rubs little circles and she moves her hips with him and he glances up at her as she moves, twisting and undulating, all serpentine grace, sheen of sweat making her glow. Her thick dark hair clings to her skin, to her breasts and she lets go of his hair to cup them, pinching and rolling her nipples. His thumb moves to spread her open and he presses a longer kiss to her clit and then licks all the way from perineum right back to his starting point before he lets his tongue flick out, fore and middle finger sliding in her and she grunts and moves harder, faster, insistent. He's so hard it hurts and if he could, he'd touch himself but he can't, not while he has to brace her and touch her at the same time and so he squirms the best he can and concentrates on her.

He knows she's close when her head falls back baring the long line of her throat. She grinds down against his face so hard it hurts but he doesn't stop until she does, hot rush against his lips and fingers, her body clenching around him. His heart is pounding and if he was someone else, if he was Gwaine or Arthur or a Knight he would roll her over, slide into her as she lay breathless and shaking but he just lets his fingers slip from her to rest on her shaking thigh instead as his head falls back. He can taste her on his tongue and lips and once she has come back to herself she kisses him, licks a line along his bottom lip when she pulls away and smiles before nipping and tugging hard enough to break the skin.

And then she is leaving as suddenly as she came. Her dress is in place although she leaves with the back still open and he's already sliding a hand into his trousers and he isn't slow or even gentle. It doesn't take long before he's coming into his hand, biting down where she bit him, tasting blood along with her. Guilt and ecstasy pound through and he lies there, trembling and blinking with the threat of tears imminent.

He's grateful for his magic in cleaning everything up without having to move and he pulls the covers up tight to his chest. Even when he dreams she haunts him, twining their fingers as they lie naked in the forest.

"This is how it should be Merlin," she croons, "you and me. The things we could do together."  
  
"No," he tells her, his dreams the only place he can say that to her, "no Morgana, this isn't right."

Her smile is sad and it's the last thing he sees before the blackness sinks in. Morning will be all too soon and he'll have to explain why he's paler than normal, why he has a split lip and dark circles.

But still, he hopes she visits again soon.


End file.
